Giving Thanks The Wolf and His Girl OneShot
by twifantasyfan
Summary: A little one-shot in honor of Thanksgiving.  Bella and Jared spend time with friends


AN: Sorry that this isn't the first chapter of the upcoming Bella/Embry story. My creative mojo is making me work on getting the intro just right, and I've had a recent life complication that is unfortunately distracting me.

But, in honor of today's American holiday, here's a little snippet from our favorite characters: Bella and Jared. Hope you enjoy, even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV

Even though we'd all gone our separate ways for Thanksgiving, somehow we all still ended up getting together a few days later. To say that the menu was eclectic would have been an understatement: remnants of Thanksgiving dinner leftovers, favorites from past gatherings, a real potluck of variety.

"You are amazing," Paul proclaimed to all of us girls as he surveyed the spread.

"Yes, they are," Jared agreed, tilting my head up for a light kiss.

"Ladies first," Sam announced.

"Do you want to go through the line, or have me get a plate for you?" Jared inquired.

I considered. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not. Anything you _don't_ want?"

"Nope. Just a little bit of everything." Jared headed for a plate to fulfill my order, while I headed toward an open seat.

"Need a hand, Bells?" Jake asked.

"Um, yeah, probably," I admitted. With a grin, he grabbed my hands and helped me lower myself down.

"Here you go," Jared set the plate down in front of me. "Anything else?"

"I think I'm good for now, thank you."

"Anytime."

It was a fun evening, lots of loud conversation and laughter. We talked about what we'd done over the holiday weekend, and Jared took a bit of ribbing for the surprise he'd given me.

"Damn it, Jared, would you stop making us look bad?" Embry griped. "You keep up with all these special treats, dates, and destinations and our girls are going to expect us to do the same kinds of things."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Kim teased her boyfriend.

Jared just grinned. "I'd say I'm sorry…but then I'd be lying. _Bella_ likes my treats, dates and destinations. I'm just fulfilling my trailblazing responsibility by showing you how it's done. Whether you follow my lead or not is between you guys and your girls."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know it's a little late," I said to the group, "and I know it's not really your tradition, but I just wanted to say 'thank you'."

"For what?" Quil asked.

"Everything. A year ago…well, I don't really want to think about what that time was like. But, these last few months, you welcomed me in, protected me, supported us… I don't think I can truly find the right words to say how thankful I am for everything I have now."

"You don't have to thank us, Bella," Sam told me, leaving Emily's side to come crouch in front of me. "We're the ones who should be thankful for you—for giving us the knowledge to end the threat to the area, and especially for what you've become to Jared. He's been a very good friend of mine for a long time now, and it's made so much worthwhile to watch the two of you together."

"You forgot to mention her mad cooking skills," Drew quipped.

Sam's face acquired a look of mock-horror. "You're right, Drew—we're also thankful for Bella's mad cooking skills."

"You bet _I_ am," Emily laughed. "Bella, thanks for all your help in keeping this crew fed—sure wasn't a one-woman job."

"I was glad to help, even if it was something simple like food."

"Food…wolfpack…_simple_?" Rachel laughed. "Nothing about feeding these guys is simple."

I shook my head. "I'd have to disagree—just cook anything and put it in front of them; they'll eat it."

"Not pickles and chocolate!" Collin and Brady chimed in unison.

"I promise, no more pickles and chocolate." My hand lifted to affirm the oath. I didn't mind making the promise—there were plenty of other options out there to gross them out with in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared POV

"Football!" Seth bolted out the door, the rest of the kids on his heels.

"You game?" Embry asked.

"Why not?" I stood up to join the other guys. "You need anything, Bella?"

"I'm good, thanks. Just going to sit here and have girl-time. You go have fun," she shooed me away.

"Teams?" Paul asked.

"How about the Alphas be team captains?" Daniel suggested.

It was a good suggestion, and Jacob and Sam quickly picked players. Despite the formality of team captains, the game was more horseplay than a competition. Pairs and trios would gang up on an opposing player only to get targeted themselves later on. Any statistician would have been appalled by our performances, but it wasn't the point.

Later on, Sam built a fire in the small pit near the cabin. With the girls bundled up in coats and blankets, and us in just coats, we gathered around the flames. Bella's comment earlier had gotten most of us thinking, it seemed. Unlike some fireside gatherings, this one was often quiet, broken by one person or another offering up something they were thankful for: family, friends, imprints, peace...

"I think Bella really nailed it with what she said before," I spoke quietly. "There aren't words to thank you for what you've done. I know, I know, in some way it was only doing what we were bred to do, but it's really more than that. I'm sitting here with my wife in my arms; she and our daughter are safe because of all of you. I really owe you."


End file.
